Fictonations
|image = Fictonations Logo.png|imagecaption = I am the Fictonations wiki. I am here so everyone may share their made up countries!|species = Wiki - what else am I?|height = A few thousand pixels - on your screen.|aliases = Made-up countries wiki.|relatives = Springtrapthebest - My father :3|affiliation = Full-time wiki.|marital = I am not sure if wikis can marry anyone.|birthDate = May 19th 2018|birthPlace = The interwebs.|deathDate = I am a site. I will live on forever while you mortals die. It's obvious! C:|deathPlace = The interwebs - as I will live here for my entire time and I will never die.|gender = Wiki|weight = The weight of whatever tech you are using to browse me.|eyes = Do websites even have eye colours?}} 1st Disclaimer This wiki was restored from inactivity in 18/11/2018 - Restoring phase ends 18th December 2018, lots of updates from now till then in the Great Restoration! (dun dun dun). 2nd Disclaimer Yes. I do put Alamka everywhere. Sorry! I have a serious problem. 3rd Disclaimer Copying other's countries are wrong. You can either have them in the same universe as Alamka, or in a seperate universe. If any territory overlaps another country's territory, that makes it shared. An example of this is: "The Carrot Empire shares Vietnam with the noodles empire." If in another universe, then the territory is not shared. Alamka is the leader of the main Universe, created by Springtrapthebest. Springtrapthebest's online profiles: Deviantart: https://springtrapthebest.deviantart.com/ Discord: discord.gg/Q6qQxyd oh an u no longer need to specify which universe they are in it's fine m9 Welcome to the Fictonations Wiki! Welcome to the Fictonations wiki. Founded by Springtrapthebest, this is a wiki in which you can show your made up countries! ~~ Springtrapthebest. About us! This is a wiki for fictional nations, mostly for Springtrapthebest's (wiki creator) universe. It was created on 19/05/2018 at 17:00 BST. Feel free to add your countries! We are in beta until June 19th 2018. AAAAAANNNNDDDDD.... Beta is over! RULES # No swearing. # No offensive symbols unless they are for political reasons - as how can countries not be political? # No abusing/harassing other users. # No account evading for bans as we will just IP ban you. # No IP evading for bans or we'll RANGE IP BAN U # Countries used to troll is fine as long as it's only for a joke. Any troll countries which are offensive or used for harassing another user is against the rules and will get you banned. # I used harassing and I feel like a great person. # No vandalism. I just hate vandalism. # NO VAN- Do not start fights. # No edit warring either. That's as bad as vandalism. I don't want: "Oh it's Alanka! no, Alamka! No alanka! HAHAHAHA ASKED THE FOUDNER IT WAS ALAMKA U SUCC1111! no u >;( 11. Have fun! C: 12. And yes, you may contact the founder if you have any problems. 13. No stupid pages like "The stupid pact for stupid ppla nd their countryes i don't like11!!!!11" which just pick on someone and their country and are not even official. Category:Browse